


So Long and Thanks For All the Cocktails

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Xeno, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben and Rook investigate a strange ship. Rook has heard legends about this ship but exploring the ship reveals the legends are indeed real.





	So Long and Thanks For All the Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

So Long and Thanks For All the Cocktails

Ben and Rook investigate a strange ship. Rook has heard legends about this ship but exploring the ship reveals the legends are indeed real.

-x-

A strange ship had tethered itself to Earth. “We don't have data on this ship, so be careful. There is no telling what could be up there, or what they want.”

“Relax Grandpa Max, me and Rook got this.”

“I have heard legends of such a ship, but they were merely tall tales.” they drew closer to the ship.

“Like what?”

“It is said there used to be an ancient and powerful race called the cocktomilia. Not much is known about their form but they are said to have really unique tails. They traveled from universe to universe playing with the locals.”

“What happened to them?”

“No one knows, some said there was a war, others say they simply died out, but one thing is clear legend tells of a ship that still holds the secrets of the cocktomilia.” they boarded the ship coming upon a strange door with writing above it.

“What's it say?”

“Allow me,” he activated the proto-tool scanner. “Hmm, strange it is not able to translate. Perhaps the letters are too worn.”

“Or maybe they are to old, but let's try this. Omnitrix scan.” a light came from the omnitrix and ran over the alien words.

(Unable to fully translate, partial translation available from alien x data)

“Okay what is it?”

(No weapons allowed)

The two shared a look. “What do you think?”

“It would be dangerous to go in unarmed.”

“Well the omnitrix isn't a weapon, just leave your proto-tool here that way if there are people inside maybe they'll be friendly.”

“If you say so.” he leaves his weapon behind. Some of the words above the door glowed and the door opened. “It has an atmosphere.”

“Never been a problem before.” he shrugs. “Let's explore and investigate.” Rook joined him.

The walls were strange with some form of mold along the walls. “This is getting creepy. I swear I've seen this in a movie.”

“How did it end for the people in the movie?”

“Uhh, let's keep exploring.” they passed by some small tiny pods, Ben slipped and landed into them they opened up and spewed a strange gas into the air.

“Ben!” Rook grabbed him, and tried to shield his body. The two coughed. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” he looked up at Rook, and the male helped him up. “You?”

“I am fine,” he sniffed the air. “The air smells normal.”

“Yeah I don't feel any different.”

“These pods could be simple atmosphere makers, similar to Earth's plants that make oxygen. It probably released the gas more concentrated when you landed on it.” he paused. “Uhh Ben...”

“Hmm?” his eyes widened. “Uh Rook?” the two looked down, both blushing. Their clothes were disintegrating. Crumbling off their bodies and exposing their naked forms beneath.

Ben's shirt, pants, underwear, shoes and socks all vanished. Leaving Ben in his birthday suit, his soft 9 inch cock and big balls being exposed. The boy gasped.

Rook's armor dissolved, along with the under clothing, he gasped as his underwear dissolved and his cock and balls became exposed. He blushed and quickly tried to cover himself. “This can't be happening, this can't be happening!”

Ben eyed his partner. Rook was quite the catch, fit and well built, his muscles were clear. He has white fur over his pecs and abs the rest was blue fur with black stripes, the stripes were on his shoulders, arms, hips, legs, and his balls. His balls were blue and furry with two stripes on each nut. His cock was white with a blue tip, and he had a black ring around the middle of his cock. He also had a patch of black fur crowning his crotch.

“How embarrassing!” Ben laughed. “How can you be so calm?”

“Well I mean, it's just you and me here. We are both guys, if you treat this place like a locker room it's not so bad.” he states proudly holding his head high, and hands on his hips.

Rook smiles and removes his hands. “Wow!” Rook was HUNG he had to be 13 inches soft. “Damn partner, where do you hide that python?”

“What python? I do not have a snake.” Ben chuckled.

“It's an expression dude, it means you have a big dick.” Rook blushed again.

“Ah I see, you are quite endowed yourself.”

“See there you go,” he patted his friend on the back. “Though these cocktomilia must be some kind of nudists or something. It's a good thing you didn't bring your proto-tool.”

“The omnitrix?” the alien watch was just fine.

“What do you think partner? Stay or go?”

“If this truly is a cocktomilia ship, it could be bad if it lands on earth.”

“Agreed, I don't wanna take any chances when it comes to the earth, it seems abandoned but let's keep checking things out.” Ben took the lead and Rook got a great view.

Ben didn't know it, but Rook found him very attractive. It didn't matter what form Ben took, the young hero made Rook excited. Now Ben was 100% naked, standing with pride, and Rook had to use every ounce of his iron will to keep himself from getting hard. His cute nipples, his soccer player's body, the sexy patch of manly hair crowning his crotch, Ben's big cock and balls, and his plump rear.

Oh Rook had the restraint of a saint. He wanted to touch the boy so badly, to mark him as his, to taste his cum and drain his balls of his man milk.

“So these cocktomilia guys what were there deal?” Ben's voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Oh, well legends say they brought gifts to the planets they visited.”

“A gift huh? Somehow I don't think it was friendly kind.”

“It is hard to say,” their path ended in a fork. “Hmm, which way should we go?”

“Well in the movies this is where the group splits up, but that usually ends badly.”

“Then let us stay together.” the two went down the left path. They found a room at the end of the hall. “Curious.” They entered and found what looked like a lab. There was a strange pod in the room among various vials.

As Rook inspected the vials, Ben walked past the strange pod, not noticing it open and a strange creature peer at him from inside. Rook opened one of the vials, the smell was powerful. The alien gasped feeling a stirring in his loins.

In his mind he could think of nothing but Ben, well them together. Naked, touching, kissing, licking, biting, oh everything he could imagine. His penis rose to full mast against his will.

Ben had his own troubles, a slithering noise drew his attention. Something was crawling out of the pod. “Oh crap,” he went to defend his face as the creature sprang from the pod.

His face was not what it was after. It latched onto his crotch, it's tail having small pads beneath it. The pads pulled his cock up making sure the tip was level. It had long finger like limbs that snaked around his body and spread his ass cheeks. They found his hole and slipped in, pulling his man hole open slightly.

Ben gasped and tried to pull the thing off, but no good. He yelped as tugging on it, only made it cling to him harder. It massaged his rod, and much to the boy's embarrassment he got hard.

That's what the creature was waiting for, as it revealed a tiny cock like stinger. Ben gasped as the tip of it's rod kissed his piss slit. “No wait stop!” it plunged into his cock and Ben let out a cry. It held him at his full 10 inch erect length, it kept stimulating his rod, now inside and out. “Ahh!”

The creature's rod continued to grow, penetrating more and more of Ben's cock. The boy gasped, being brought to his knees. He felt so hard, the tiny rod was stuffing his pipe. It felt weird, but not bad, the friction making him tingle.

His manhood continued to twitch, but the creature held him tight. “Rook...help me!” the cock ventured deeper into his own and Ben moaned. “Can't get this off!”

He turned and saw Rook, and his eyes widened. Rook's cock was standing at 14 inches fully erect and it was dripping like mad. His eyes had this far away, predator look. “Rook?”

Rook pounced on Ben, pushing him forward and hiking his ass in the air. His manhole twitched, and Rook licked his lips.

“Rook what are you...ahhh!” the revonnahgander's tongue penetrated his ass. He kissed and licked his hole, making Ben gasp and moan.

Rook's tongue felt so strange, a little rough yet very flexible. His tongue darted back and forth, curling licking and flicking. The furry male purring happily.

“Roooook!” Ben bucked. Rook fondled his ass cheeks as he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go. Speaking of deep, the creature had fully penetrated his cock. It's long fingers stretching his hole wider. “Rook please I feel strange.”

The furry male pulled his tongue free, and placed kisses on Ben's lower back. Ben looked and saw the vial on the ground. Rook growled, stroking his cock and smearing his pre over his length.

Ben's head was cloudy, but he had a feeling Rook wasn't in his right mind. He felt a strong urge to cum, something was building up inside him. “Rook, if you're still in there, it's okay, take me. I want you to.” he raised his hips up.

Rook gave a pleased noise. He lined his thick wet cock, with Ben's stretched hole. “Mine!” he growled and began to push in.

The brunette hissed, thankful for the prep, but Rook's cock was very thick. It stretched him wide, and provided a hell of a lot of friction. Deeper and deeper, Rook must have had some sense because he stilled every now and then to let him adjust.

“Ah Rook ahh!” The male covered his back, his soft fur tickling his skin. His hands came around and found Ben's perky nips, he pinched and rubbed them between his fingers. All while purring into Ben's ear.

It was hot, hotter than he expected. His whole body felt sensitive. He felt a change similar to when he turned alien, but much slower. When Rook was half way in he started licking Ben's neck.

He was trying to stay calm but then the creature began fucking his cock. “Ah ahh ahh ahh ah ah ah ah!” his hole spasmed, and Rook growled.

What little control he had snapped, and he buried his dick in Ben's ass. Ben thought it would hurt, but maybe all the stimulus had made him pleasure blind. He arched his back and moaned. He felt so full, he could feel Rook's penis throb inside him. “So big!”

“Mine!” he started to move fucking Ben's hole, making his human partner shudder and moan. His big furry balls slapped Ben's own smooth ones. Their hips met in a loud slap, and the room echoed with Ben's moans.

Rook switched up from licks, to sucks, even going as far as to sink his teeth into Ben's neck. “Fuck!” he sped up his thrusts, making Ben quiver beneath him.

Too lost in his own pleasure he sated his need to have Ben, the boy's ass cheeks rippled with each thrust. The creature was responding to, the cock piercing his dick began to expand, and it began pumping something into his body.

His vision blurred as he felt the force of a powerful orgasm. His insides clenched and squeezed Rook's thrusting cock. The male tossed his head back and let out a primal roar and came, his cock expanded in Ben's ass as he drained his balls into him.

The boy gasped as he felt Rook's thick seed pump into him. Spurt after spurt poured into his ass. He collapsed onto Ben, purring as his seed marked Ben inside.

The creature released it's hold on Ben. The cock stinger shrinking completely and leaving Ben's cock. Ben groaned, feeling pent up and horny, but that wasn't all. Whatever change the creature had caused was beginning to take effect.

The boy blacked out as the change took control.

When Rook came to, he shook his head. “What happened?” his eyes widened as memories came flooding. “Bralla Da, Ben!” he turned his gaze to Ben and his eyes widened. He removed his cock from Ben's hole making the boy whimper.

Ben groaned and sat up. He gave Rook a stern look. “Are you mad?”

“A little, but I don't think you were in your right mind.” Ben grabbed the vial, it was empty now. Rook looked and saw the creature it was face up and appeared to be dead.

“What is it?” he poked at it.

“It's the gift of the cocktomilia. I think I know what it does.”

“What?” he asked, and he saw something wag in front of his face. “Ben, you have a tail!”

“Yeah, and it's not normal.” it curled and Rook got a good look. The tail wasn't like his as a child, his tail was a cock! Rook's eyes widened as the tip waved back and forth. He licked his lips, and he noticed Ben was still hard. “I'm guessing is the gift is becoming a cocktomilia themselves.”

Ben was pushed down Rook sliding between his legs. “Before I satisfied my own lust, that is not my way.” he cupped Ben's cock. “If you would have me, I would like to please you.”

“Really Rook?” the male nodded. He cupped his furry cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. “Let's play,” he scratched his chin and Rook purred.

The alien male moved down and began to worship Ben's cock. The boy groaned, if he thought Rook's tongue felt good in his ass, his cock was loving Rook's treatment. The base, the underside, the tip, even going down to lick Ben's balls. His nuts had grown huge, even bigger than Rook's, if possible his cock had gotten thicker to.

“Ohh Rook that's good.” Rook purred at the praise. He gave one final lick up to the tip, before wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked on the tip, before sucking Ben's big dick into his mouth. “Rook!”

Sucking his dick deeper and deeper, till he was able to purr around the whole thing, nuzzling Ben's thick nest of pubes. 'He smells so damn good!' his purrs sent the most intense vibrations down his length.

“Ohh Rook!” he ran his fingers through dark hair. “Oh that's so good!” He bobbed his head back and forth, his purrs making each venture down his throat a dream. That talented tongue was back caressing the underside of his penis.

Ben wasn't about to be out done, he was a cocktomilia now, and it was time to put his tail to good use. It moved down and spread Rook's cheeks. The male groaned around Ben's dick as the tip kissed his hole.

Rook looked up in shock, and Ben simply smiled. “Don't stop.” he obeyed and shivered as his hole was coated in pre. The cock tail caressed his man hole.

It twitched, and the head started to slip in. Just the tip, but it gave Rook pause. His manhood twitched beneath him, dripping all over the floor. Ben's cock tasted divine, he could already feel pre pouring over his tongue and down his throat.

At the same time, the cock tail started leaking pre, the essence coated Rook's inner walls and soaked his channel. He wiggled his ass, feeling hot inside. Ben's cock tail sank in and the revonnahgander moaned.

As he bobbed his head, the tail worked into his ass. The pre made it easy, the friction made it heavenly. 'My ass, my mouth, so full!' his penis twitched happily.

A spit roast like no other and Rook worked between his mouth and his man hole. Rook didn't think it could get any better, then the cock tail brushed his prostate and he moaned. Ben smirked and he controlled his tail and made it pound Rook's prostate.

Despite his best efforts, he came first, blowing his load all over the floor, thick ropes of white cum sprayed the ground. His inner walls clamped down on the cock tail, and his moans pushed Ben over the edge.

In ass and mouth, Ben's cum poured and filled him. His thick man milk pumped deep into his ass, pelting his prostate and made Rook shudder. He drank Ben's seed licking the tip to coax more cum from him.

It was so good, he couldn't get enough. He whined when the flow stopped, and he looked positively drunk on cum. Ben pulled his still hard cock free from his lips, and Rook licked his lips, and savored the taste of jizz.

Ben got another whine when he pulled his cock tail free. “You ready Rook?”

“Yes more!” Ben turned him round and stared at his gaping cum filled hole. Filled with cum, his cum. Seeing that stirred feelings inside Ben. He wanted to fill him again. Thankfully his cock was still hard and raring to go.

He lined his cock up and he thrust it in with one go. Rook moaned, tongue hanging out. He panted as Ben fucked his hole. “So good, Ben so good!” Ben grabbed his furry cheeks and caressed them.

Giving his ass a squeeze with each thrust. “Your fur is so soft, yet your ass is so firm.” he playfully gave him a smack and Rook arched his back.

“Ben!” he groaned. The cock tail came in front of him, it's pre dripping tantalizingly before the alien. He sniffed it for a sec, before sticking his tongue out to lick a drop of pre.

The cock tail got closer and he began to make out with the tail. His tongue thrust against the piss slit. “Ohh Rook, that feels good.” Rook carried on sucking, kissing, and tongue fucking his slit.

Ben made lustful grunts as he fucked Rook's tight cum filled ass. He rose up on his knees, holding onto Ben's tail and stroking it, hoping to coax more of the sweet nectar. His inner walls clamped down on Ben's thrusting cock.

It was Ben's turn to climax, but Rook followed seconds after. Ben's cum joined Rook's insides, while the cock tail spewed cum into his mouth, he pulled back and his semen pelted his face. He sighed in bliss.

Ben pulled out, and he rolled Rook over, away from the puddle of semen. “Such a naughty revonnahgander you are,” he caressed Rook's still hard penis. “Such a big boy you are.”

Rook was still riding his high from cumming. He watched in interest as Ben climbed on top of him, sitting on the head of Rook's fat cock. Some of his cum had already leaked out, running down Ben's legs and now the alien penis.

“Do you want to be inside me again?” Rook nodded, his partner looked so sexy. Skin flushed, nipples hard and a little red from teasing. His cock was hard and dripping. His manhole was throbbing against his cock head, his ass cheeks hugging his manhood. Even his new appendage suited him.

Ben grabbed his balls and held them up, so Rook could see everything! Ben sank down on his penis and he moaned. He couldn't look away though, watching his tight ass swallow his cock. It stretched wide to take his girth.

His cock tail didn't do nothing, it found his manhole and pushed in, Rook moaned and bucked. He filled more of Ben's ass. As he took Rook's cock he filled his ass with his tail. “Ben!”

“Rook!”

“Please Ben, call me Blonko, I want to hear you say it!” he panted.

“Blonko,” he says and Rook tightens around his tail.

“Again,” he plants his feet firmly down on the ground.

“Blonko!” he moans and Rook bucks up and fills him to the brim.

“Ben!” he bucks up as the tail finds his sweet spot. It wiggled and nudged his prostate. Ben rode his cock, while fucking him with his tail. It was a vicious and pleasurable cycle.

Ben's tail would thrust in and jab his prostate making him buck and bury his penis in Ben's tight ass, making the boy jump and his cock bob. Then Ben came back down, and his tail would pull back. The cycle would start back over again.

Rook and Ben came together, both boys filling each other's ass, while Ben's cock sprayed his semen all over Rook's abs pecs and face.

Ben collapsed, Rook's cock still buried in his ass. He kissed his partner and the two made out.

-x-

As the two came down from their high they cuddled, staying inside the other, Ben even enjoyed his soft cock laying against furry abs. “So what does this mean?” he asked wrapping his arms around Ben.

“It means we are mates, unless you don't want to.”

“I do!” he snapped, only to blush. “I mean, I want to be your mate.”

“Even if I'm not human anymore, I think I'm a cocktomilia now.” he looked away. Rook turned him to look dead in the eye.

“I want you no matter the form you take, you will always be Ben Tennyson to me.” he says and licks Ben's cheek.

Ben chuckles. “I want you to.”

“You mean it?” Ben kisses him.

“Yeah, I don't always get you, but I really like you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” the two sigh and relax in each other's arms. “So what are we gonna do about this ship?”

“Since becoming a cocktomilia the weird writing has become crystal clear to me. I can un-teather it from the earth and we can send it off somewhere else.”

“It is strange.”

“What?”

“Well the legends say the cocktomilia have gifts, plural at least two. If one turns you into a cocktomilia what is the other?”

“Let's hope we never find out.” They separate, and Ben sets the controls of the ship.

“Are you sure about this, this is your ship now?”

“Yeah, I'm sure. I got you and this thing, that's more than enough.” Ben's cock tail coils around Rook and pulls him in close. Rook smiles and kisses the top of Ben's head.

They hit the button and it untethered from the Earth, and begins to head towards the new coordinates. They get on Rook's ship and head back to Earth.

The omnitrix is set to cocktomilia DNA and let's Ben transform again. No matter the alien it has a cock like tail. Ben believes that the cocktomilia went from world to world making more cocktomilia from the various species they met using that cockhugger.

As far as Ben was concerned he'd be happy never seeing that ship again.

-x- On the Right path-x-

Down that path were various rooms with egg like pods. Holding a different breed of cockhugger. Argit who snuck on the ship first fell prey to this creature and when the Vreedle Brothers showed up they fell prey to him.

Argit was pressed between the two Vreedle brothers. Both taking turns fucking Argit's mouth and ass, the rodent-like alien's stomach was swollen from the multiple loads the Vreedle's offered.

They couldn't stop, Argit's ass was soooo good! The cockhugger that grabbed Argit was different from Ben's. It turned his ass into a breeder's dream. His ass practically milked Octagon's and Rhomboid's dicks, draining their balls again and again.

For some reason the pods didn't open around the Vreedle's possibly because they were clones but who knows. The trio were lost in a sea of pleasure set adrift in space. Carrying pods that'd release a cockhugger to make one into a cock hungry slut just like Argit.

Ben didn't know if he'd ever see that ship again maybe some day.

The End?


End file.
